


When the Moon Caught the Sun

by Lady Mythos (Lady_Mythos)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Because brown characters can and should get their backs blown out, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Comfort, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mythos/pseuds/Lady%20Mythos
Summary: Their capture hurt more than Joe lets on to the family.Nicky always knows.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 48
Kudos: 440





	When the Moon Caught the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> #bottom Joe rights. But seriously though, as a creator of color, I wanted to have Joe get the softboy treatment. Nicky's always felt like a gauntlet wrapped in velvet and I wanted to play with that dynamic here. By the way, Malta was a sex holiday, fight me. 
> 
> Translations for endearments in the bottom notes. Any Italian/Arabic speakers are welcome to rip apart my Google search terms.

Joe stretched out on the bed, watching as Nicky stripped. The rote efficiency soothed him as well as seeing the scarless limbs. This fight had been a close one. They had gained a lovely Nile but lost their Booker. Not to mention Andy's healing had stopped. Joe genuinely did not know what he would have done if Andy died. Thankfully, she and Nile had curled up together in front of a MMA match on the lower floor. The bed dipped and Joe rolled to see his favorite man in his favorite state. Nude.

"Penny for your thoughts, Joe?" Joe— _Yusuf_ flinched at the name. Joe was for strength and coherency, when Yusuf needed to be confident in front of family and foe alike. Yusuf was for Nicolo and Nicolo alone. When the world became too much and his skin itched for abject kindness. When he longed to be a simple scholar and artist, not the calculating soldier he was. When he needed to remember that Nicolo still breathed.

"Nicky—no, _Nicolo,_ " Yusuf's voice broke on his beloved's name. " _Habibi_ , remind me that you are well and here."

Like he always does, Nicolo knows what Yusuf's not saying. That Yusuf still sees a gun in Nicolo's mouth. Monitors and tubes spidering where only Yusuf was to touch. Blank grey eyes that warm to treasured blue and the sputtering of blood and bullets. The clambering dregs of humanity came too close this time. Scars of their capture would remain fresh in Yusuf's brains for a long time.

"Shall I remind you of Malta, mi amoré?" For a former priest, Nicolo wore the devil's smile like a well-worn habit. Yusuf felt the same thrill he knew all those centuries ago staring up into those barbarous blue eyes. Dear God, he loved this man. He allowed Nicolo to twine their fingers and stretch his hands over his head. Without thought, Yusuf's hips loosened, thighs parting fully to allow Nicolo's cock to press against his own. Nicolo groaned.

Yusuf shivered at the sound. His body could never resist the gentle unspoken command of Nicolo. Without a word, Nicolo swiveled his hips, teasing out a whimper from Yusuf. That mouth Yusuf had claimed so long ago stole sweet kisses with every movement. His body, unblemished from their millennia together, lay warm and real above Yusuf. Yes, Nicky lived. Neither gun nor scientist nor pharmaceutical businessman had taken him. The evidence bruised Yusuf's mouth with knowing teeth and teased his cock to near-bursting.

But not too soon.

"Ya amar, please." Yusuf sighed into Nicolo's breath. "I would enjoy you in me. Have pity on an old man."

Nicolo laughed, bright and warm as the desert sun. But he only ground down harder. "Carino, darling Yusuf, we are the same age. You know full well how many times we can share la petite mort. Whether or not you believe so, you will come for me now and come for me later. We both know this."

True enough. It grew harder century after century to tease Nicolo, especially in the bedroom.

"I would have you smelling of our combined seed, carino, as I cannot mark your skin." Nicolo dropped his head and whispered in a delicious tone, "We both know how much you love to be marked."

A broken sound scraped from Yusuf's throat. His hips juddered up to meet Nicolo but Nicolo simply adjusted his seat with a comforting croon. His hands tightened around Yusuf's, that old strength seeping into Yusuf's bones and carving Nicolo, Nicolo, _Nicolo_ into the marrow. A warm kiss bloomed under his ear. "Surrender, carino. Surrender and I will catch you."

And Yusuf obeyed. He moaned and sobbed and shouted as Nicolo brought them closer and closer to climax. The slide of their cocks together drove Yusuf to fevered distraction.True to his word, Nicolo held him together, murmuring an intoxicating pastiche of Italian and Arabic. Yusuf showed his love with grand gestures and impassioned declarations. He wanted the world to hear of his love for darling Nicky, whether they wished it or not. But lurking beneath Nicolo's kind smile and careful words lay a watching predator. Content to wait and watch his mate express himself until danger threatened. Then Nicky would bare wolf-sharp fangs, eviscerating that which threatened Joe or their family.

Love lived in belt loop tugs and sniper shots as well as flowery speeches and flirtatious smiles.

Nicolo's teeth stood bare here. Words of praise sank into Yusuf's soul. Each hip roll tore chunks from Yusuf's heart and swallowed them whole. Yusuf lay bare, surrender entailing complete consumption of mind and body. He awaited consummation. But this would only be a foretaste of the true devouring.

Yusuf could not wait.

Nicolo switched his grip and gathered both of Yusuf's wrists into one hand. His free hand went out of sight but Yusuf groaned, knowing _exactly_ what Nicolo intended. As if in anticipation, something in Yusuf's belly twinged and he helplessly came between the two of them. Again, the devil's own smile spread over Nicolo's face. He sat up straight and took his hand to his cock. If Yusuf wasn't still reeling from his climax, he would be furious yet flattered that Nicolo would touch himself to Yusuf without Yusuf.

"Mio sole, mio tesoro, dearest Yusuf." Nicolo groaned. He always found his words in bed. "If I could have you trapped under me for the rest of our days, I would know no greater happiness. My beautiful husband."

The praise washed through Yusuf. They were too old for such love to make Yusuf squirm in denial. Instead, he revelled in it. Soaked the words into his soul to hold deep when the weight of immortality became too much. Nicolo could still see Yusuf as _his_ , beloved and worthy of adoration.

"I cannot wait to get my hands on your lovely golden skin. My God, how can I want for riches when I have you here in my bed?"

"Nicolo," Yusuf whispered, brushing his knee against Nicolo's hip. Nicolo groaned at the touch and came. Much to Yusuf's delight, Nicolo angled his cock to that his seed splattered all over Yusuf's dick. It was exhilarating. The most intimate part of Yusuf had been marked thoroughly by his husband just as promised. But Nicolo wasn't finished yet.

"Hold the frame, carino. I need my hands free for this." Yusuf's spent cock pulsed at the command. Nicolo looked at him with a delicious glint in his eyes. He quickly obeyed. Good things happened when Nicolo had such a look on his face.

Cool slick fingers pressed into Yusuf. He sighed, only to have his breath caught by Nicolo. Yusuf rolled his hips into Nicolo's hand. This came as easy as breathing. His hole always spread easy for Nicolo. Nine hundred years of near daily sex left them both pliant to the other. Though Yusuf knew Nicolo had a particular fascination for his ass. Simple as one, two, three fingers and Yusuf felt loose enough to take Nicolo.

"Yuuusuf," the deep croon caused blood to thrum through Yusuf's cock. " _Habibi_."

Nicolo murmured a few endearments in Arabic, making Yusuf squirm on his fingers. Italian was for the public, Arabic was for themselves. Preparation had turned to the sweetest torture. Nicolo rested his fingers in the slick cavern of Yusuf's hole. But he tapped some steady beat on Yusuf's prostate. Each tap radiated blinding pleasure throughout his body. It whetted his appetite. Nicolo had sipped from Yusuf's body, delighting in the keening responses and eager surrender. But now, the true feast lay at hand.

Nicolo wrapped Yusuf's thigh around his hip and pressed in deep. Yusuf groaned at the hilt-deep penetration. His other leg came around Nicolo's body for leverage. The fullness brought Yusuf to ecstasy. For one, long, hard, thick moment, he was lost to the world. A hand rifled through his curls accompanied by a predator's chuckle.

"Just like Malta where you gave yourself up to my mercy for six weeks straight. Such a lovely surprise for my thousandth birthday." Nicolo dropped his face into Yusuf's neck and inhaled deeply. Yusuf loved the memory. One thousand hours for one thousand years of the most precious gift given to him. Yusuf had spent most of that time in Malta tied to their bed while Nicolo had indulged again and again and again.

Sheer bliss.

Nothing mattered then save for Nicolo, Nicolo, Nicolo. Nothing mattered now. Nicolo held him here and now, filling Yusuf to excruciating perfection just like Malta.

" _Nicolooo_ , move, please. I need you."

Nicolo purred and acquiesced.

The pace was perfect, slow, gentle, and incredibly comforting. Nicolo's thrusts focused on controlled passion as opposed to wild, clambering need. Yusuf clutched at Nicolo's back, shivering into his neck. Nicolo was here. Nicolo was safe. He could feel Nicolo's heartbeat throughout his body, each thrust a gentle counterpoint to the steady rhythm. Nicolo kissed his cheek.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I may not have your words, habibi, but I adore you in every way. I thank God every day I wake up with you around me."

Yusuf sobbed. "Yes, you are here. Safe with me. My brilliant moonlight, my reason for living. The first sight I see in the morning and the last one I see at night. All that I have can be shared, but you are mine to keep."

"As you are mine as well." Nicolo adjusted his knees and sat up, pulling an overwhelmed Yusuf with him. The angle lost mobility but grew deeper. Yusuf had no energy to properly ride Nicolo but that was alright. All they needed was a gentle grind and every possible inch of skin touching. Yusuf didn't know where he ended and Nicolo began.

Just as it should be.

Yusuf sucked at Nicolo's shoulder. Having something in his mouth anchored him through the agonizing pleasure. Though doing so exposed him to hungry teeth. Even as his body and soul were devoured with every touch and grind and moan, Nicolo bit down Yusuf's throat. Oh, the ecstasy. The marks wouldn't last but each bite only made the rapture more potent. Yusuf imagined a necklace of black and blue, Nicolo's colors, he could boast if they weren't immortal. Showing off his beloved to the world and damn those who would scorn their love.

Nicolo grabbed hold of Yusuf's cock and the end came near. The consumption and consummation nearly complete. Trapped between teeth and hand and cock, Yusuf never stood a chance. He sat possessed utterly by Nicolo in this moment. There were no laboratories here. No drugs or needles or mad men. Just himself and Nicolo, with the family outside. Yusuf could be _Yusuf_ feasting upon the hungry love of his Nicolo.

"Surrender to me one last time, beloved." Nicolo sealed his invokation with a kiss. Surrounded on all sides, armies depleted, supplies gone, at the loving mercy of a nine hundred year love, Yusuf is undone.

~

Joe awoke to the strange sensation of Nicky holding him to his chest. While not their preferred sleeping positions, Joe simply basked in the novelty of it. He liked Nicky's arms around him and their usual hyperawareness was not necessary here. Nile and Andy would take care of them. Plus, their swords were under their bed. So there was that.

Warm lips pressed to his temple. "Sleep well?"

"You fucked me too well for nightmares, Nicky." Joe tangled their feet together, relishing in the expected hiss from Nicky. Joe's feet ran cold, what could he say?

A familiar warm pause settled over the two of them. Nicky ran his hand up and down Joe's back while Joe traced old poetry along Nicky's chest. True alertness came slow to Joe. Despite his words, he could still feel the confusing haze of sleep over his head. Neither the Crusades nor immortality could take that from him. But here, wrapped in the arms of the man he's loved for nearly a millennium, he was safe. No one could take him away from his Nicky or his Nicky away from him. The memories would eventually grow old and die, the same way many, more painful, ones had. The team, the family, would learn their lessons and continue to move forwards.

All it would take would be time. And, well, Joe had plenty of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Habibi- Arabic for my love
> 
> Mi amoré- Italian for my love
> 
> Ya amar- Arabic, literally 'my moon', idiomatic for 'too beautiful for words'
> 
> Carino- Italian for good-looking, not to be confused with Cariño, which is Spanish for dear heart and sweetie. (Thanks Anon!)
> 
> La petite mort- French for orgasm (thank Booker for that one)
> 
> Mio sole- Italian for my sun
> 
> Mio tesoro- Italian for my treasure


End file.
